


Una mentira con sabor a rosas

by RedRainbow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A lot of empty holes, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, ItaPan if you squint, Letters, M/M, Multi, Second Period - AU Cardverse, UsaVene implications
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRainbow/pseuds/RedRainbow
Summary: Su coartada era simple: un humilde artista que vino a buscar inspiración en aquel reino tan querido por sus difuntos padres. Contaba esta historia con tanta fingida emoción en su voz que cualquiera que le escuchara no dudaría en palmear su espalda y comenzar a contarle alguna historia destacable para ayudar en su búsqueda.La marca del Reino de Corazones grabada en su cadera le recordaba la mentira que era en aquel momento.Y los ojos verdes de la reina al cual no podía dejar de observar hacían cada vez más difícil continuar con su misión





	Una mentira con sabor a rosas

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a Gaby, que tuvo esta idea sabiendo del inmenso AU Cardverse que tengo en la cabeza. Se te quiere ♡
> 
> Presencia de otras ships si entrecierras los ojos y una insinuación de UsaVene because la Reina Mina lo exige.
> 
> Léase Espadas = Picas y Bastos = Treboles, lo dejé como lo primero debido a que me sonaba más armónico. Y además esa es la traducción real de las pintas de la baraja inglesa ☆

El sonido de los violines y el gran órgano acompañó al completo silencio del salón mientras dos personas se hacían paso hasta el centro de la habitación.

 

Con la dorada corona aún en su cabeza, el nuevo rey del Reino de Espadas sostenía firme la mano de su reina y antiguo mentor. Su sonrisa que desde comienzos de la "boda" no se había esfumado ni una sola vez en varias ocasiones distrajo a Antonio de su objetivo en aquel evento.

 

Mezclado entre algunos representantes del reino de bastos con un pulcro uniforme del reino de diamantes, el castaño había permanecido toda aquella velada con la mirada fija en ambos reyes mientras sus oídos no se perdían ninguna palabra de las personas a su alrededor. La expresión amistosa en su cara junto a su carisma natural servían para hacer que nadie sospechara en lo más mínimo de él.

 

Su coartada era simple: un humilde artista que vino a buscar inspiración en aquel reino tan querido por sus difuntos padres. Contaba esta historia con tanta fingida emoción en su voz que cualquiera que le escuchara no dudaría en palmear su espalda y comenzar a contarle alguna historia destacable para ayudar en su búsqueda.

 

La marca del Reino de Corazones grabada en su cadera le recordaba la mentira que era en aquel momento.

 

Y los ojos verdes de la reina al cual no podía dejar de observar hacían cada vez más difícil continuar con su misión.

 

* * *

 

— _Nuestras relaciones con el Reino de Espadas habían estado funcionando bien hasta el momento, sin embargo... No conocemos las intenciones del nuevo rey._  —

 

La voz aparentemente monótona de Kiku ocultaba muchos más sentimientos de los que Antonio era capaz de notar en sus ojos oscuros. El joven jack a sus espaldas observaba nervioso la interacción entre ambos reyes y el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor, mientras su vista seguía deslizándose de forma inconsciente hacia la figura de la reina.

 

— _Necesitamos de alguien de confianza en ese lugar, Antonio. Y queremos que seas tú el que esté ahí._ —

 

Con una mirada firme que a cualquier otro hubiera puesto nervioso, Ludwig se dirigió a él indicándole con la mano que se pusiera de pie. Feliciano no tardó en dirigirse al lado de este, con su postura firme y el estandarte del reino en alto.

 

Para evitar cualquier amenaza hacia el reino debía ir y asegurarse de las intenciones del nuevo Rey de Espadas.

 

Alfred F. Jones.

 

* * *

 

Poco a poco la gente comenzó a retirarse mientras la luna alcanzaba su lugar en lo alto del cielo. El bostezo disimulado que Alfred soltó fue la señal necesaria para comenzar a disminuir el ritmo de la música y terminar con las formalidades.

 

Arthur no protestó al sentir la mano de este buscando apoyo en su espalda, debió haber imaginado que no aguantaría toda la noche despierto luego de pasar la mayor parte de su vida durmiendo plácidamente a penas el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte. Se disculpó ante los invitados que permanecían en el salón antes de salir junto al rey, su nuevo rey, y dirigirse hacía las habitaciones de este.

 

Tal vez en el siglo pasado se hubiera visto como una falta de respeto dejar al rey durmiendo en soledad luego de su boda ese mismo día, pero por suerte los tiempos habían cambiado aquella estúpida tradición de que los reyes deben ser uno en cuerpo y alma.

 

No es que Alfred no le agradase, solo a veces cuando comenzaba a hostigar demasiado, sin embargo nunca sería capaz de quererle de aquella forma y se lo había dejado en claro antes y después de la ceremonia. Este no protestó, comprendiendo los sentimientos de su criador y principal figura paterna durante todos esos años en el palacio luego de la aparición de su marca.

 

¿Habría sido lo mismo si...? No. Arthur quitó todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza para continuar caminando hasta volver al salón principal, donde las últimas personas acababan por retirarse. Una sonrisa de cortesía en su rostro fue todo lo que dirigió a aquellos que con respeto se despedían antes de voltear y cerrar la puerta tras él.

 

— _Es un placer conocerle, su Alteza._ — 

 

— _Oh, ¿un visitante del reino de diamantes? ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?_ — 

 

Un joven le dirigió la palabra, de una edad similar a la suya y ojos de color verde esmeralda, con un sencillo traje de tonos amarillos revelando su aparente procedencia. Su sonrisa sincera, acento extraño y ojos, esos ojos brillantes, con disimulado nerviosismo en ellos hicieron que el cansancio y las ganas de tan solo retirarse a sus aposentos hasta el día siguiente se esfumaran en un segundo.

 

— _Mi nombre es Antoine Faure, es un placer tener el honor de estar en vuestra presencia._ — El suave beso que fue depositado sobre su mano, cubierta por suerte o desgracia por un guante, fue todo lo que bastó para hacer que una sonrisa similar a la del de cabello castaño apareciese en su rostro.

 

Pese a que los cuatro reinos por lo general tenían por verdad absoluta el rumor de que la Reina de Espadas sentía odio por el Reino de Diamantes en su totalidad, no podían estar más errados de la realidad. Era verdad que su Rey le desagradaba bastante, luego de ciertos... incidentes durante una especie de relación infructuosa, sin embargo admiraba profundamente al reino y reconocía con gracia a todos sus habitantes. Admitiría con sinceridad su gusto por este sino fuera por Francis.

 

— _No son necesarias tantas formalidades, señor Antoine. Espero que haya disfrutado de la velada de esta noche._ —

 

— _Oh, por supuesto. Nunca había visto tanto esplendor en una celebración, fue realmente inspirador._ — La gratitud en su voz era evidente. — _Pero por favor, llamadme tan solo por mi nombre. No estoy tan viejo aún~ —_

 

— _Estoy seguro de que nuestro Jack estará encantado de escuchar esos comentarios luego de tanto tiempo planificando la fiesta._ — Evitó soltar una risa ante el estrés de Yao durante la última semana, completamente agobiado para asegurarse de que todo saliese perfecto. — _Entonces, Antoine, ¿te gustaría acompañarme un rato para aprovechar de la luz que la luna nos otorga esta noche?_ —

 

— _Sería un honor, su Alteza._ — 

 

Aunque Arthur pensó que aquella idea fue muy rápido concebida, no se arrepintió de ella al estar rato después junto al de cabello castaño en medio del jardín de rosas que por generaciones había crecido en el palacio.

 

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado hablando con el otro de pequeñas cosas que nunca antes había siquiera pensado en mencionar? Escuchó atento cada una de sus palabras, perdiéndose por momentos en la voz alegre del otro describiendole un hermoso paisaje o un gracioso recuerdo junto con sus amigos más cercanos. Y Antoine escuchó emocionado sobre sus pasatiempos, mencionando con gracia que su madre también solía hacer bordados pero sin un atisbo de burla en su voz.

 

Se separaron un tiempo antes del alba con sonrisas en sus rostros y una promesa firme de volver a hablar un día de estos y tomar el té juntos, aunque al de cabellos castaños no le agradara tanto esta bebida.

 

Al llegar a sus aposentos y dejarse caer en la almohada luego de cambiar sus ropas, Arthur no pudo evitar pensar si tal vez no había revelado demasiado sobre si mismo a un desconocido, pese a que este también lo había hecho. Había algo en el aura del otro que era acogedor y no hizo más que hacerle olvidar su posición y responsabilidades.

 

Y extrañamente, a Arthur no le molestaba.

 

* * *

 

 

**_「La coronación ha ocurrido sin problemas y no ha habido ninguna clase de comentario en lo que respecta a nuestro reino. La Reina de Espadas ha resultado tal y como su Majestad ha descrito._ **

**_Ha resultado ser una velada bastante agradable, continuaré esforzandome así que por favor comed tomates en mi nombre.」_ **

 

**_「La comida ha resultado más horrible de lo esperado, pero por suerte no he caído demasiado enfermo, solo una fiebre ligera por la tarde._ **

**_Su Alteza, la Reina de Espadas, no ha podido evitar preocuparse por mi salud. Pero luego de un par de días de reposo en el palacio estoy en forma otra vez.」_ **

 

**_「El Rey de Espadas no parece tener intenciones de crear conflictos inmecesarios. Parece tener cierto resentimiento con el Reino de Bastos, pero no hay señales de que vaya a intentar algo._ **

**_Arthur es quien controla el orden del Reino de Espadas en el fondo, y como su Majestad ha dicho parece tener en alta estima a los otros tres reinos. Me ha comentado también de su agrado hacía usted.」_ **

 

**_「Arthur me ha comenzado a llamar "Anthony" a modo de broma, hemos tenido pequeñas discusiones pero por lo general no tardamos mucho en resolverlas. Espero no ser demasiado irrespetuoso al contestarle como "Arturo" la próxima vez, su cara enfadada y sus cejas torcidas son graciosas.」_ **

 

**_「He conseguido un pequeño trabajo, si es que así se le puede llamar, como pintor para algunos nobles del reino. Pese a que mi estilo de dibujo es algo... ¿Extraño? Parece gustarles bastante, o tal vez es solo por seguir la moda que Arthur impuso al llenar una habitación del palacio con mis cuadros.」_ **

 

**_「Resulta que no toda la comida del Reino de Espadas es... extraña. El Jack hoy me ha invitado a probar varios de los platillos típicos de la zona este del Reino, donde parecen tener más sentido del gusto, y ha resultado ser una delicia. Me recuerda un poco a los platillos que usted solía preparar a veces y de los que Feliciano es tan fanático.」_ **

 

**_「Me he acostumbrado a beber el té de la tarde en compañía de Arthur. Hoy, aprovechando el comienzo de la temporada de florecimiento de las rosas del palacio, ha preparado una mermelada de rosas que hizo que sus scones fueran algo más comestibles.」_ **

 

**_「En vísperas de una pequeña celebración privada en honor al año que llevo viviendo en el Reino de Espadas, he conocido a los hermanos de la Reina. Sus cejas son idénticas y todos tienen esa pequeña cosa indescriptible en su personalidad que me tienta a hacerlos enojar, pero por supuesto que Arthur es mi favorito.」_ **

 

**_「El Rey de Bastos ha visitado el Reino de Espadas y parece que han llegado a una especie de acuerdo para terminar con las discusiones. El Rey Alfred pasó toda la tarde posterior a esto en compañía de la Reina, seguramente molestandole.」_ **

 

**_「Parece que el Rey de Espadas no es más una preocupación. Como de seguro habréis notado ha comenzado a aumentar las negociaciones con nuestro Reino y parece estar deseando visitarles. Además, lo he visto bastante amistoso con una extraña de largo cabello oscuro y ojos verdes.」_ **

**_..._ **

 

**_......_ **

 

**_........._ **

 

**_「Mi Reina, un incidente ha ocurrido. Arthur se ha enterado de mi verdadera procedencia y me encuentro desesperado, solicito su permiso para explicarle la situación. No deseo mentirle más._ **

**_\- Antonio F. Carriedo.」_ **

 

Un suspiro salió de los labios de la Reina de Corazones al ver hecho realidad aquel presentimiento que le había estado persiguiendo desde hace meses. Las miradas de Ludwig y Feliciano se dirigieron hacía él en seguida y no pudo sino negar con la cabeza antes de extenderle la carta a su Rey.

 

— _... ¿Qué opinas al respecto, Kiku?_ — Preguntó Ludwig una vez hubo terminado de leer la carta con un ligero ceño fruncido en el rostro. El joven Jack no dudo en recibir la carta y comenzar a leerla mientras tanto.

 

— _Es verdad que estuve de acuerdo con enviar a Antonio al Reino de Espadas para asegurar el bienestar de nuestro Reino, sin embargo..._ — No pudo encontrar las palabras necesarias para seguir, pero Ludwig comprendió a la perfección y no dudo en asentir.

 

— _Entonces... ¿Antonio va a estar bien?_ — Feliciano preguntó despacio, con una preocupación latente en su voz que hizo que en seguida el ceño de ambos monarcas se relajara a favor de la calma de este.

 

— _Por supuesto._ — 

 

— _Pese a que sin lugar a dudas Arthur no estará contento por la mentira, no es del tipo que lastimaría a alguien solo por ello._ — Explicó Kiku levantándose para conseguir lo necesario para redactar una respuesta, pese a la presencia del Jack en la habitación.

 

— _Sin embargo, algo me ha llamado la atención._ — Murmuró el rubio cruzando sus brazos. — _¿Cómo se ha enterado la Reina de Espadas?_

 

Las mirada nerviosas de la Reina y el Jack se conectaron por un instante, comunicándose sin necesidad de palabras antes de negar con la cabeza y una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

 

— _Tan denso como siempre, Lud..._ — 

 

— _¿Disculpa?_ — 

 

Kiku dejó escapar una risa cansada antes de volver a negar con su cabeza y sentarse a escribir. No sabía Antonio lo afortunado que era, ni el real significado de la mermelada de rosas. Pero él sí, y estaba seguro de que Arthur no tardaría en olvidar su enojo.

 

Sabía que el proceso no sería fácil para Arthur, pero tenía la seguridad de que todo terminaría bien.

 

La presencia cercana de Feliciano no hacía más que darle más certeza.

 

* * *

 

Los ojos brillantes de Arthur producto de las lágrimas que evitó dejar escapar aquella noche seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza. Sus palabras agudas y su voz rota, traicionada y decepcionada, se habían vuelto el despertador de Antonio durante la madrugada.

 

Había pasado ya tres días intentando conseguir tener tan solo una charla con el rubio, para contarle la verdad aún sin el permiso de sus reyes.

 

Para decirle que sus sentimientos en todo momento habían sido sinceros.

 

Para rogar un último toque de sus labios y escuchar su voz.

 

Cuando Arthur apareció ante él, con una carta con el sello del Reino de Corazones entre sus manos y una mirada con emociones que no logró leer, no pudo hacer más que arrodillarse y reprimir sus lágrimas para depositar un suave beso sobre la mano de este, al igual que durante su primer encuentro.

 

— _Es bueno que pueda seguir llamándote Anthony, Antonio..._ — 

 

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al subir la mirada y observar una vez más aquellos ojos verdes, tan similares pero distintos a los suyos, mientras Arthur se arrodillaba junto a él para estrechar sus manos y juntar sus labios una vez más.

 

Más tarde no podría sino estremecerse al sentir aquellos labios rozar la marca de corazones en su cadera sin vergüenza ni mentira alguna, mientras una corona olvidada yacía olvidada en el suelo.

**Author's Note:**

> 「La primera mitad del Segundo Periodo estuvo marcada por una aparente paz absoluta, mientras secretamente los Reinos mantenían a los otros en la mira. El Reino de Corazones especialmente, temeroso del poder que el nuevo Rey de Espadas parecía ostentar, no dudó en enviar espías al Reino.
> 
> Uno de estos, Antonio F. Carriedo, terminaría como el consorte de la Reina de Espadas hasta el día de su muerte.」


End file.
